Flaming Star
by ScarlettMae
Summary: Sara Falco is a cop for the Stockton Police Department. She happens to run into an old flame in the most unfortunate situation. How will her loyalty to her job be affected when her past comes back to haunt her? Jax/OC
1. Prologue

The suspect got away. From the corner of my eyes I saw one of them break up from the group, heading out of the door as fast as he could. My eyes shifted to my captain, who had also seen the suspect escape, and nodded. I quickened my pace, my gun lifted high in front of me as I chased down the suspect.

His dark clothing made him hard to make out at the docks. My eyes darted over the place trying to spot him as he had gotten a head start. I knew I had to be careful. I was alone, with no back up, and there was a pretty big chance the guy was armed. _But so was I._

The stairs at the docks were slippery. I steadied myself as I descended it as fast as possible, running towards where I had last seen him. I had to admit the guy was incredibly fast, but I couldn't let him go. I couldn't let them win.

My unit received a dispatch call about an hour ago informing us about some sort of a deal going on at the docks in Stockton. Gang activity was not uncommon in Northern Cali, and my captain was quick to respond. "Time to put an end to these outlaws," he had spoken.

And an hour later I found myself chasing an escaped suspect. When I spotted him again, I started to sprint. I knew the docks by heart and by the looks of it he was heading right into a trap. I had him now.

"Stop!" I shouted from afar, letting him know I was closing in on him. "Police!"

I held my breath as he came in sight. I was so close to catching him now, so close of coming face to face with him.

The suspect came to a halt. He was boxed in between walls, with nowhere to go except the way I was coming from. My heart started to beat fast as I approached him.

"Drop the weapon!" I shouted, spotting his handgun immediately. This could be over quick and easy. There was no need in making it more complicated than it had to be.

For a few seconds my mind wandered to my colleagues. How were they doing? Did they catch anyone? I hadn't heard any shots being fired, which could only be a good sign. If we caught all of them this could be one of the biggest arrests in a long time, and I would be a part of it.

I snapped back to reality. "Drop it slowly," I ordered.

The suspect had his back towards me. One hand was in the air and the other was slowly putting his gun on the ground. I was glad to see he had realized there was no way to get out of here except past me. And I wasn't letting him pass.

"Put your hands on the wall."

The suspect did as he was told. He leaned forward, pressing his hands on the bricks in front of him, bowing his head slightly.

With my free hand I grabbed the handcuffs hanging from my belt. I would be lying if I was not a little bit nervous. My heart was pounding in my chest while adrenaline was rushing through my veins.

I approached him slowly. "You got any other weapons on you?" I asked, patting the back of his pants, the inside of his legs, his ankles with my hands. Criminals like him often carried more than one weapon, just in case. But my fingers felt nothing.

The suspect shook his head. "No," he spoke.

When I heard him speak my heart seemed to stop beating. The adrenaline seemed to stop flowing through my veins. The nervousness seemed to have gone away, making way for a new emotion.

My eyes scanned his face. During our chase I had not gotten the chance to see exactly who my suspect was. The dimly lit docks had made it hard to make out his face, but under the lights hanging on the side of the wall I could see his face perfectly clear.

"Jax?" I whispered shocked. "What are _you _doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **With my other SoA fic coming to an end soon, I decided to just start on my new one. I've had this idea for a while now and I'm really excited to work on this. My new OC is really different from my other OC so it will be interesting to see her interact with Jax and the other guys. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask and please leave a review letting me know what you think! Hopefully I have intrigued you with this prologue and I will see you next time!

P.S. don't worry, regular chapters will be longer than the prologue ;)


	2. 1 - The Time Machine

When I had spoken his name he had turned around. His gaze was puzzled as he scanned my face. I had lowered my gun. The hostility between us had disappeared. We were no longer predator and prey.

"So he knocked you aside?" my captain asked. "Thus escaping?"

I nodded slowly. There was no way I could tell him the truth. Jax had caught me so off guard that he had managed to slip past me. I was too shocked to respond, too shocked to shoot.

"This is a goddamn disaster," he sighed.

Every officer had been interviewed about what had happened. All the suspects had managed to escape and no one seemed to know who they were, except for me.

"You managed to get a look at him? Just give me anything," he continued to ask.

I shook my head. "Nope," I replied. "It was too dark to see."

"Shit," he spoke, sitting down on his desk, rubbing his temples with his fingers. This definitely was going to blow back on us. What was supposed to be one of the biggest arrests in ages turned out to be the biggest disaster in ages. The entire raid had basically been a waste of time and effort.

"Someone must know something," he mumbled to himself.

I lowered my gaze to the ground, not daring to look my captain in the eye, since I definitely knew something. I knew that I definitely saw Jackson Teller, and he had definitely seen me. He was not wearing his cut, but I did not doubt the fact he was part of his father's MC, the Sons of Anarchy. The Sons were notorious in Charming, but not so much in Stockton since that was Mayan territory. What were the Sons doing in Stockton, behind enemy lines?

"You can go home now. Nothing left here to do anyway."

"Thanks, cap," I replied, jumping up from my chair.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got home I changed out of my uniform and changed into a tracksuit. I always felt like a completely different person without my uniform. As if that badge changed something in me, like it was a different me inside of it. I liked that. It meant I could leave behind any worries work gave me whenever I took off that uniform. But tonight was the first time I couldn't.<p>

Jax's face kept floating in front of me, everywhere I went. After a while I started to doubt whether I had actually seen him, but I most definitely had. I recognized his piercing blue eyes anywhere, even after all those years.

I got down on my knees in front of my bookcase. My fingers slid over the covers, trying to find the one I was looking for. I had tried to eat something but nothing seemed to satisfy me. The television only bored me and it was too late to go out and do something. But then I remembered it.

"Got it," I mumbled, when my fingers seemed to stop on a particular book. Carefully I got it out, patting off the dust with my hand.

Deep into the depths of my bookcase I knew I still had my high school yearbook. It had been ages since I had last looked in it, but after tonight I had to check it out again. I opened it slowly, my fingers quickly finding the page I was looking for.

There he was. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his picture. Jackson Teller, the caption read. Around his face I had drawn little hearts, a reminder of what our relationship used to be.

He looked no different now than back then. His long, blonde hair, draped wildly around his face. That cheeky grin that always seemed to present. The only thing that has changed was that he was now a part of the Sons of Anarchy Motor Cycle club. I remembered he had always wanted to be a member so bad, just like his old man had been. After high school I had lost contact, but tonight was a conformation he had definitely joined the notorious motorcycle club.

I searched through the pages and found my own picture. Sara Falco. No hearts were drawn around my picture. While Jax hadn't changed one bit, I most definitely had. My dyed blonde hair had gone back to my natural brown. The heavy make-up I wore was now left to only a minimum. I was rebellious. Hanging around with Jax Teller brought that out in you. Now I was a cop, part of the law that I used to defy when I was younger.

Seeing him tonight was like jumping back in time. A time where Jax and I had dated on and off, breaking up faster than we could get back together. I never knew how I passed my senior year, as I was more busy with him than my schoolwork, but for some reason it all worked out in the end.

Now, years later, I had seen him again. I was sure he didn't recognize me by my changed appearance, but my voice couldn't deceive him. I wondered what was going through his mind, seeing me in a police officer uniform. Seeing me become someone we used to hate so much as teenagers when we were just trying to drink whiskey and have fun.

Suddenly I closed the book and pushed it away from me. The past was behind me, no point in reliving it. So what if I had seen Jax? I had to do my duty as a cop, I couldn't let personal feelings interfere my work. But why didn't I report him to my captain? Why didn't I tell him I knew who our suspects were?

For the first time since I became a part of the Stockton police department I had been distracted. I let someone get the better of me. I vowed I would never let that happen again. Not even by Jackson Teller. The one I used to love so much. The one that got away.

A knock on the door caught my attention. I turned my head to the door, before looking at my watch, realizing what time it was. Who could possibly want to see me at this hour?

Instinctively, I shuffled to my bedroom, fetching the gun out of my holster. I was not supposed to be carrying this off duty, but a woman had to protect herself, right?

There was another knock, a more impatient one this time. I placed my hand on the door handle, taking in a deep breath before opening, my gun safely in the back of my jeans, ready to be used if necessary.

"What the fuck?" I spoke when my eyes fell on Jax. Twice in one evening. Lucky me. "Get in here before anyone spots you."

I pulled Jax inside, checking the street for any witnesses. We could not be seen together. A cop and a suspected criminal? That would make quite the headline.

"Don't worry I waited until your neighbor had gone to bed," Jax spoke. I noticed he was not wearing his cut.

"How did you get my address?" I demanded.

"The phonebook," he replied dryly.

I leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms in front of me. The hallway was as far as Jax was gonna go. I could not do this all over again. We were history.

"Look," Jax began. "We both know what we saw today."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering where this was going.

"I'm here to ask you what you have told your superiors."

Had I just become a threat to the Sons of Anarchy? I knew something I was not supposed to know. I was the only one who could link them to criminal activities in Stockton. What was this, a bribe?

"I've told them nothing," I replied. "Yet."

"And I think it would be wise to not tell them," Jax said, on a more serious tone. "Stockton PD does not need to know what we are doing in the docks."

"I am part of Stockton PD, Jax. Have you forgotten? We both know sooner or later I have to tell my superiors about you, about SAMCRO"

"Do they know of our… history?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. Do you think they'd let me be a cop if they'd knew? That shit is in the past, Jax."

"I would not have recognized you if you hadn't spoken," he continued, ignoring what I was saying. I was still wondering why I had let him in in the first place. "You have changed."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "Like I said. The old me is gone. That blonde girl you used to know is gone."

"And who took her place?"

"A cop. Whose duty it is to report you if you don't get out of here soon."

Jax nodded. "Just think about what I said, okay? It would be wise not to tell your superiors about us."

I opened the front door for him. My hand resting on my hip as I waited for him to go.

"I cannot be bought, Jax," I spoke, my eyes following him closely, making sure he was actually leaving. Deep inside I knew he would not hurt me, yet it had been so long since I had seen him. He definitely didn't visit me as an old acquaintance trying to reconnect. He had come here to get information out of me, which confirmed SAMCRO was definitely hiding something out there in the docks. Something the police were not to find out. But what was it?

"Don't ever come here again," I reminded him, my eyes following him closely as he walked down the driveway towards his bike that he had hidden behind a bush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you so much for the responses so far! I'm really happy to see that you're all positive :) Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will see you next time!

P.S. Oh, if you haven't gone to see Gone Girl, it's so amazing please go and see it. You'll not be disappointed.


	3. 2 - The Savage Innocents

It was awfully quiet outside. All the lights in the houses on the street were turned off. I had waited a long time to make sure no one would see me entering Sara's house. I was never supposed to be here, and I had made sure nobody had seen me. Yet the eerie silence made me feel uncomfortable, as if someone was sneakily watching me from behind their window. Some old cat lady with her fingers already on the phone, dialing the cops.

I looked around again, but nobody was to be seen. My eyes turned to Sara's house again, seeing her lights were still on. For a moment I couldn't pull my gaze away. I was wondering what she was up to inside, if I had scared her, if she was thinking about me.

Quickly I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts and focus again. I followed the sidewalk until I reached my bike which I had concealed behind some bushes. I could take off my cut but I could never hide the Sons of Anarchy paint work which tied me to the club. I could only hope I had concealed it enough.

No one else knew I was here tonight. I had told the guys no one had seen me at the docks, I got off without being seen. They did not know Sara had seen me, and I had seen her. I had no idea she had become a cop. It was the last thing I thought she would be. The shit we pulled when we were younger…

It appeared that Sara hadn't told her superiors about me, just like I hadn't told Clay or anyone else about her. I had to make sure she wouldn't tell them. Having this blow back on us would be bad. Them finding out I was lying to them about it all would be even worse.

We knew there was a risk involved in storing our guns at the warehouse. Stockton was Mayan territory and we hadn't made amends with them quite yet. However, the cops were up our ass in Charming, the only choice we had left was moving the guns to a different jurisdiction where they had no power. If only I knew Sara would be in that jurisdiction.

I secured my helmet before starting up the engine of my bike. The sound was deafening in the silence of the night. Before I left the street my head turned to Sara's house once again. I had to admit I still held an interest in her. After seeing her again, seeing her so changed, I was intrigued. I wanted to know if that girl I was knew was still buried in her somewhere.

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated around the table. Time to talk business. We hadn't had a chance to talk about what had happened last night and all I knew was that I couldn't let anything slip about Sara. I had no doubt they would kill her if they found out about her and what she knew about us.<p>

"So," Clay started. "What the fuck happened last night?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. They weren't supposed to be there."

"Somebody tipped them off," Tig said.

Clay nodded before taking a drag from his cigar.

I had to admit there was something odd about the cops being there. They didn't seem to know who we were, yet they knew someone was going to be there. It was obvious someone told them about our rendez-vous with the Niners to show them the hardware.

"Had to be someone we know," Chibs spoke. "Someone who knew we were gonna be there."

"Yeah, but why not tell them who we were?" Juice interrupted.

I leaned forward, resting my arms on the table, my fingers playing with a cigarette. I hated how Sara got dragged into this. Now I had to worry about both her and ourselves.

A part of me wondered why I was bothered to care about her, but it was hard to forget the past we shared, the things we went through. While we didn't have the most steady relationship, certain events brought us more close than anyone I had ever been with, until she left for college that is. Maybe a part of me still longed for that feeling I once had with her.

"Jax?" Chibs called out, snapping his fingers.

"What?" I replied, realizing how lost in my thoughts I had been.

"What is up with you today, stay with us," Clay complained.

"I'm sorry, got a lot on my mind," I replied.

"Anything you need to share with us?" Tig said, side-eyeing me. He was always the first one to suspect anyone of holding things back so I had to be extra careful around him.

"No, it's nothing," I hastily said.

"Now we got Jax's attention, anyone any idea who could've done it? I'm ruling out the Niners, for obvious reasons."

My gaze shifted from Clay to Chibs, who told us his theory. "Had to be Mayans. They could've seen us."

"Nah," Tig replied. "That ain't their style. They would never step to the cops."

"Doesn't leave many people," Clay said.

"IRA?" Juice suggested.

"They didn't know we were gonna be there," I replied.

"But maybe they noticed their gun supply decreasing and put some eyes on us," Tig said.

I nodded. Seemed a plausible possibility. SAMCRO had a love-hate relationship with the IRA. They only helped us when it suited them and we only helped them when it suited us. Over the years a lot of blood had been spilled on both of our sides.

It remained silent, usually indicating everyone agreed or was too afraid to speak out differently. Clay looked all of them in the eye, meeting my eyes last. I nodded again and with force he struck down the hammer.

"Let's find out who ratted us out," he stated. "Tig, you're with me. Let's pay the Irish a visit."

"I'll try to find out what the cops have on us so far."

"I'm with Jax," Chibs immediately spoke.

The last thing I wanted was Chibs looking over my shoulder, questioning my every move. I knew I just gave myself a perfect excuse to visit Sara again, but I couldn't do that with him. The problem was that I couldn't refuse him either. They would immediately know something was up if I wanted to go by myself. Besides, we tried to avoid riding alone.  
>How did I know if Sara was going to tell me anything? I didn't. But for some reason I knew she was not going to rat on me, we went back too far for that. I needed to see her again. I needed to know what the cops were up to.<p>

"Okay," I nodded, trying to my best not to look irritated. I had to think of a way to separate myself from him when we hit the road.

"Let's do this," Clay said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Surprise! By now you have probably figured out I will also be doing this fic from Jax's point of view. At first I was going to do it from Sara's pov only, but then I thought why not do both? It's very interesting to see both of their sides of the story. One thing though, I have never written in Jax's pov before, so please let me know if he's very OOC or anything. I'm trying to work out the backstory about them and along the way I'll slip little hints about what has happened. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you next time! :)**  
><strong>


	4. 3 - Two Way Stretch

It looked as if the disaster of last night hadn't happened. The entire office was quiet about it, as if the event had been erased from their minds entirely. I, on the other hand, could not get the happening out of my mind. Jax's face had haunted me in my sleep and even now I could not get rid of it. When I thought I saw him standing next to the coffee machine, I thought I was completely losing it.

"Falco," my partner Andrews spoke.

I looked up from the paperwork of a past arrest that was due today. Or yesterday, I couldn't really remember.

"Let's go, got a call. Apparently this elder lady caught a burglar red handed and is keeping him under gunpoint for us."

"How nice of her," I remarked, pushing my chair backwards so I could get up. Just another lovely day in Stockton.

We headed over to the parking lot, where our car was waiting for us. I always preferred driving as opposed to riding shot gun. The sense of control was soothing, reassuring. The car would go wherever I wanted it to go. Sitting in the passenger seat you were completely helpless. I liked being in control, I always had.

We reached the origin of the call in no time after deciding this matter was serious enough for us to turn on our sirens. For all we know, the lady could've killed the burglar by now or vice versa.

"Everything seems quiet," I noted, carefully looking around the neighborhood. I turned the steering wheel, parking the car in the driveway.

"Yeah, looks clear," my partner agreed.

A lot of break ins happened in this neighborhood. It was the more fancy part of town were a lot of elderly people who were living out their pensions lived. Everyone knew they owned valuable things and they were an easy target. Except for today. That burglar was definitely very unlucky.

We got out of our car, turning our sirens on once more before we got out to let the people inside know of our presence. To be safe, we both drew our gun as we knew the elder lady was armed when she called us. Nobody would get shot today.

I followed the path leading to the door, always minding my surroundings. Even though this neighborhood was regarded 'safe', it still meant anything could happen at any moment.

My partner knocked on the door. I stood behind him, looking at the street. He knocked again when nobody would answer. It wasn't until the third time that someone would open.

The elderly lady opened. My eyes were immediately drawn to her gun which she was still casually holding in her right hand as if it was a cup of coffee.

"Ma'am?" my partner spoke. "Everything okay? You called us."

"Took you long enough to get here," the lady complained. She turned her back towards us, motioning with her hand in which she was holding the gun that we could come further.

Andrews exchanged a confused look with me. She was definitely acting weird. The casualness about the gun, her keeping a burglar practically hostage. All accounts pointed to dementia. How was this woman even allowed to keep a gun? Probably illegal, I thought.

We followed her in the living room. I held my breath when I saw the burglar sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, his hands and feet tied to the chair, a hood pulled over his head which was frantically bopping up and down, trying to get it off.

Alarm bells were ringing. This was wrong, very wrong. Who the hell ties up a burglar like that? I looked at Andrews, who seemed to be growing concerned as well. And the damn woman was still carrying her gun.

"Why don't you put that gun down, ma'am," I spoke. "We're here now, nothing that can happen to you." I had my finger on the trigger, just in case.

But the lady ignored us. "He came in about an hour ago. Bet he didn't know what hit him when I shot him."

"Wait, you shot him?" I exclaimed.

I rushed forward, pulling the hood that was put over his head off of him. The bullet had just scraped the side of his head. One inch to the left and she would've killed him. A perfect head shot.

In this moment I kind of felt sorry for him. His eyes were big and full of terror. I could see his hands shaking even though they were strapped tightly to the chair with duct tape. He probably just wanted a new TV set. If only he know he would've get almost killed and taken hostage in the process. Stop, I told myself. I couldn't let my emotions take the better of me.

"Ma'am," Edwards began to speak. "I think it's best if you come to the station with me. Just to answer some questions."

That last part was a lie. Hopefully she didn't know that.

"I can answer those questions right here," the lady said sternly. "Keep an eye out for him, though. That sneaky bastard will escape any chance he gets."

"Ma'am, I'll take care of him, don't you worry about it," I told her. I demonstratively took my handcuffs from my belt after putting my gun away. I didn't want to put it away as I definitely didn't feel safe around her. The only thing to do was to trust my partner's reflexes.

I showed her the cuffs, before putting one on the guy's wrist. "I have to cut him loose now, okay?" I continued. "Why don't you go with my partner to the car, he'll drive you to the station."

This woman needed to be detained, for her own safety and everyone else's. She was clearly confused to everything that was happening. I knew we could probably detain her on gun charges. She needed to be off the streets.

"Come ma'am," my partner spoke. He put his hand carefully on the gun she was holding, trying to get it from her.

But instead she firmed her grip. "No!" she spoke. "He'll kill us all!"

Something whizzed past me. I gasped. No, I yelled. A bullet just whizzed by just inches from my head. My heart almost leapt out of my chest. This was the first time I had a gun fired at me on duty.

My eyes widened as I turned around. Edwards had already pushed her on the ground. With his foot he kicked the gun out of her hands. I closely watched it slide through the room before my eyes shifted back to her, trying to process the fact I was almost shot. Jesus Christ, this was supposed to be an easy one.

"Sara?! You okay?!" Edwards exclaimed.

I began breathing again. For a moment I had forgotten how to. "I think so," I spoke honestly.

I didn't seem to be hurt. I didn't feel any pain, at least. My finger tips brushed the side of my head where the bullet flew past. There was no blood on my fingers. I was fine. Unhurt.

"Get her to the fucking station," I spoke. Fear had turned into anger. My blood began the boil. This fucking woman almost shot me. What was she thinking?

"You got him?" Edwards spoke, referring to the burglar who was pressed inside of his seat, his eyes as wide as mine. We were both very lucky today.

"I got it," I spoke, grabbing my knife to cut him loose.

* * *

><p>My house was a very welcome sight. After we got back at the station we needed to fill out a lot of paperwork, explain the situation to our captain and I had to go and see a medic. It all took longer than expected and in the end I just wanted to go home and sleep.<p>

The lady was shipped off to a retirement home where they could take better care of her. I was certain I would never forget her face. The face of someone who tried to kill me.

The burglar got charged and sent on his way after his check up with the medic. Whereas I was completely fine, he needed a couple of stitches that would result in a scar. A scar to remind him of this day for the rest of his life. I could only hope this was a lesson to him and he had learned from it.

"Home sweet home," I mumbled, after unlocking the door and stepping inside. The familiar smell of ground coffee filled my nose and immediately put me at ease. I told myself I was just going to forget everything that had happened tonight. I couldn't let my professional life interfere with my personal life.

"Hey," someone spoke.

As quickly as possible I drew my gun but when I noticed who it was I lowered it to the ground, letting out a sigh of both relief and anger.

"Jesus fucking christ," I spoke. "Seriously?"

That remark was more to myself than to Jax. He was seated on my couch, a cigarette balancing on his lips which were curled in a slight smile. And here I was thinking this day couldn't get any worse.

"I could've shot you," I warned him, but Jax only shrugged. "Wait a minute. How did you get in?"

"You still keep your spare key in the exact same place as you did when you were younger." He pushed himself up from the couch, making his way over to where I was standing. Jax reached in his pocket and swiftly retrieved a key, which he handed to me. "It was taped inside of the drain."

I nodded slightly, completely forgotten about the spare key I had put there. I placed the key on the kitchen counter, right next to my gun before running my fingers through my hair.

"Jax, look," I began. "I don't know what you're doing here but I'm really not in the mood, okay?"

"Anything happen?" he asked. Did I just hear concern in his voice? This couldn't be happening. Jax and I were history. Finished. Done. Or were we?

"I almost got shot in the head," I admitted.

"Shit…," Jax replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. She just missed me."

Jax's eyes were piercing in mine. Those familiar blue eyes I used to get lost in. He hadn't changed one bit, had he?

"What are you doing here, Jax?" I suddenly asked after a moment of silence. "We don't speak for years and then you visit me two days in a row? I told you I can't be bought."

Was I secretly hoping that he had come to see me for me, and not for information? Maybe I was. It was hard to forget the shit we went through. It was part of our history and it was something we would always share. Such connections are hard to be broken.

"I'm sorry Sara, but I need to know what the cops have on SAMCRO," he began and I could feel my heart dropping. Such a naive little girl I was. "Should we fear the Stockton police?"

I took in a deep breath before speaking. I had to make this clear to him. I was not his source. I was a cop, a cop with morals. "Get out, Jax."

He wanted to speak, but nothing came out. Instead he just looked at me, his eyes narrowing, processing what I just told him.

I took a step back, opening the front door. "I'm serious. Get out. I'm a cop now Jax, not your girlfriend. I can't tell you anything and I'm not going to."

Jax nodded slowly, realizing I wasn't going to tell him anything. He shuffled to the door, his head hanging low. Before he stepped outside, his head turned to me. "I'm sorry I asked this of you, Sara." And then he disappeared into the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all so much for the amazing responses, please keep them coming. I don't really have a lot to say on this one, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did writing it! Thanks and until next time! Take care :)**  
><strong>


	5. 4 - Les Liaisons Dangereuses

What was I thinking? That girl I once knew was gone, she told me so. I should've believed her. It was unfair of me to think that she would tell me anything I wanted to hear.

I had to be honest with myself. I did not just visit her to get information. I went to see her because I wanted to see her. After all these years, she still had some kind of pull on me. When she was younger she was able to wrap me all around her little fingers and I was pretty sure she could still do that if she wanted to.

It was foolish of me to think she might still cared about me. I should've known better. Although I couldn't deny I definitely felt concerned when she told me about almost being shot. I didn't want to lose her, even though she wasn't mine to lose.

I had told Chibs to go watch the police station, check out their activity, look for anything suspicious. It would buy me some time so I could go to Sara. I felt bad for sneaking around behind their back. This wasn't what the MC was about. We were supposed to be a brotherhood who shared everything with each other. But everyone was allowed to have a little secret, right?

Chibs was seated on his bike, watching the cops from behind a line of bushes. He could've concealed himself a little better as I spotted him from miles away, but I decided not to bother arguing about it. I drove up next to him and removed my helmet, trying to think of what I was gonna say.

"I got nothing," I began when I switched off the engine of my bike. I had told Chibs I was gonna drive over town, seeing what they were up to. He had been reluctant about me leaving him behind, but after some persuasion, he gave in.

"Same here," Chibs replied in his usual thick Scottish accent. "Cops coming and going but nothing suspicious."

I nodded. Maybe the cops didn't have anything on us at all. Maybe we were being paranoid for nothing.

"They brought in an elderly lady, though," Chibs continued. "Kicking and screaming. I think she shot someone."

I shifted my gaze to Chibs. Shot someone? I remembered Sara talking about almost being shot. Had to be by the same person. Had Chibs seen her?

"No shit," I said somewhat emotionlessly. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Not that I know of," Chibs replied, frowning. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering," I replied quickly.

I was positive he had seen Sara. What I didn't know was if he had recognized her. We used to hang out at the clubhouse a lot when we were younger, me wishing to be part of that world, Sara wishing to be part of my world. Especially after the incident we got even closer and spent even more time there. All the guys knew who she was but it had been so long that I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't recognize her. Besides, she changed her appearance. Her blonde locks that were once so recognizable were gone.

"Let's head back," I spoke, "See what Clay and Tig found out."

* * *

><p>Clay had ordered us to gather in chapel to discuss our findings the following day. I felt a little reluctant heading in, knowing I had to have a bulletproof plan what to tell them. I didn't like to keep things from them, but there just were some things that they could not know, Sara being one of them.<p>

I immediately lit up a cigarette as soon as I sat down in the chair on Clay's left side. We all had our own spot on the table and since I was vice president I was seated on his left side while Tig was seated on his right. I slowly inhaled to smoke, trying to take away the stress. These gang wars were going to be the death of me.

"Well," Clay started. "They denied the whole thing, naturally."

"Sounded convincing, have to admit it," Tig contributed.

Shit. I had hoped the Irish would have tipped the police off, would've made shit a lot easier. God, could anything go right for once?

"You sure?" I asked, taking another drag from my cigarette.

Chibs asked for a lighter which I handed to him before receiving it back. In no time the chapel was filled in a cloud of smoke, just the way I liked it.

"Police got nothing on us either," I continued. "Or at least it didn't look like it."

"Watched them all day," Chibs said. "Just routine stuff they are doing. The only thing exciting that happened was an insane elderly lady."

I jerked my head to his side. Why did he have to bring that up? God damn it.

"Insane elderly lady?" Tig asked, raising his eyebrows, a playful smile on his lips.

"Yeah I think she shot someone," Chibs chuckled.

"Amazing," Tig snickered.

"Should we look into that?" Clay said. "Was the gun she shot with illegal?"

"I don't think it was," I quickly intervened. I could not have them look into this. "She was really old and looked wealthy. Probably just lost her mind. That same thing grandpa has, dementia?"

Clay looked at me with narrowed eyes, probably wondering what I was going on about. I looked him straight in the eye, letting him know I was serious.

"Let's just keep our ears and eyes open for something else, okay?" he finally said.

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Clay slammed the gavel down, indicating we were all free to go. I pushed my chair backwards, putting out my second cigarette in the ashtray. Half-Sack immediately entered and began to clean up the shit we left behind. Perks of having a prospect.

"Jax," Clay spoke before I was able to head out. "Gemma wanted to see you."

"Oh god," I spoke, rolling my eyes. I did not feel like talking to my mother right now, but everyone knew there was no way to ignore Gemma. Not ever.

I found her sitting on the bar, a drink in front of her, a cigarette in her right hand.  
>"Jax," she said when I started to make my way towards her.<br>"I'm coming," I said, slightly annoyed. "I wasn't ignoring you."

Gemma shrugged. "Sit," she said. "I need to talk to you."

I raised my eyebrows but did as I was told, sliding on the bar stool next to hers. This was going to be interesting. Gemma always had the tendency to involve herself in every part of her life. Maybe that was why my girlfriends never lasted very long. Except Sara, she liked Sara.

I remained silent until Gemma started to speak, anticipating what was coming.

"What's up with you lately?" she began. Her tone was a hint aggressive but that was probably her protectiveness of me. She always wanted to know what was on my mind.

"What do you mean?" I replied. I grabbed the drink that was standing in front of her and took a sip of it. I needed alcohol if I was going to live through this conversation. Surprisingly, Gemma was drinking a coke. Disappointed I put down the glass again.

"You're absent minded. Say weird stuff in chapel."

"Clay been talking to you?" I said, frowning. What happens in chapel is supposed to stay in chapel, but apparently that rule did not apply to Clay.

Gemma cocked her head. "Just answer the damn question, Jackson."

"Nothing is going on," I spoke. "Jesus Christ, mom. I'll tell you when something's wrong, you know that."

Gemma remained silent, only nodding slightly and I knew I had won, which was a rare occasion.

Half-Sack appeared awkwardly from behind the bar, and I couldn't blame him. Gemma could be quite intimidating and prospects always had a hard time dealing with her in the beginning.

"Jax?" he asked carefully.

I turned my head to him, acknowledging his presence. I nodded one time, letting him know he could continue talking.

Sack reached out his hand, handing me the telephone of the clubhouse. "Someone calling for you," he said.

"Who?" I frowned, taking the phone into my own hands.

"Didn't say," Sack replied, shaking his head.

My eyes crossed path with Gemma's. She looked confused and I had to admit I too found this a little strange. No one ever called me on the club's cell.

"Yeah?" I spoke into the phone, my mind wandering to everyone who could possibly be calling me right now. Laroy? Alvarez? But they would never contact me on this number.

"The clubhouse will be raided today by Charming PD. Get out of there as soon as possible."

The caller hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm really enjoying writing from both Sara's and Jax's pov :) Makes writing a lot more fun :). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what your thoughts were. Take care!


	6. 5 - The Sound and the Fury

Slowly I lowered by hand, pressing the button to end the call with my thumb. My heart was pounding in my chest but I didn't feel nervous. I felt relieved.

"I can't be bought," I had told Jax multiple times. But he hadn't offered me money, had he? Besides, tipping him off was different than actually handing him over classified information. Anyone could have seen Charming PD had been mobilizing. I had done nothing wrong.

I let myself fall in the couch, the phone still in my hand. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins. Did I just basically confirm to myself that I still cared about him? Why would I care Charming PD was going to raid his clubhouse? But the thing was, I did care.

It was apparent that years of feelings couldn't just cease to exist. Instead, those feelings gradually got less when we separated. Being reunited with him reignited those feelings. My feelings for him were right back where they used to be.

Did he know it was me who called him? I was pretty sure he knew. He definitely would've recognized my voice. I was very lucky the prospect who I talked to first didn't know me nor my voice.

I knew I had put myself in danger. Of course the club would want to know who had called them, and that was understandable. But I told myself to worry about that later, the only thing that mattered right now is make sure Jax wouldn't go to jail.

After all my high school years around the clubhouse, I had definitely picked up things about what exactly they did to earn money. Teller-Morrow garage was just a front. Behind closed doors a lot of illegal stuff went down. Stuff that could send them to jail for years if the police ever were to find out. That's why I had to let them know. I had to make sure Jax would be able to get out of there. I had to minimize the damage.

Because of everything that had happened yesterday, they had given me the day off. When I started to check my e-mail account I noticed something about a raid in Charming. It had immediately caught my attention. We usually stayed out of Charming's business unless some serious shit had gone down. What I didn't know was why Charming PD wanted to raid the clubhouse, yet all of this gave me enough reason to call Jax.

I was lying if I hadn't been looking at my car keys continuously after I called him. I wanted to drive over there so bad. I wanted to see Charming PD getting nothing with my own eyes.

But I couldn't. The moment I would show up there randomly in civilian clothes they would suspect something. Both the MC and Charming PD would suspect something.

Instead I averted my eyes to my television as I slowly watched the day pass.

* * *

><p>After pacing around the house for the remainder of the day I had to stop kidding myself. I knew I wanted to see him. I had to. I had to know if my tip had helped him in any way.<p>

I waited until it was dark to go and find him. Even though not many people knew me in Charming, I still had to be careful. You never know who could be lurking behind a bush down the street, watching my every move.

To be safe I had put on a baseball cap, hoping to conceal my identity. I pulled on a dark sweater since it was getting cold outside and as a way of camouflage. Was I taking this too far? Maybe I was. But I had no choice but to be careful.

I found a spot to park my car a few blocks away so I could walk my way over to his house. I didn't really have a plan apart than to wait on his driveway to catch him coming home. I could only hope Gemma wasn't at his house. She would recognize me out of a million others, even with my hair changed.

Luckily his house appeared dark. As casual as possible I tried to approach it, sitting down on his doorstep outside of the light. Nobody could see me unless they really tried.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I waited. Time seemed to pass slower than usual, which I blamed on the nerves and my excessive amount of checking my phone for the time. I hadn't thought about the possibility of him staying over at the clubhouse, _or at a girl's place._ The thought of it made me jealous, even though I wasn't in a position to be jealous. Jax wasn't mine and he could do as he pleased.

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard a motorcycle approaching. I had been waiting for about thirty minutes when his bike drove up the driveway. The headlight shone right into my face, and I tried to block the light from reaching my eyes by putting up my hand, raising up from the doorstep at the same time.

He stepped off his bike, taking off his helmet. I followed him closely with my eyes as he took long strides towards me. He looked confused, but I couldn't blame him.

When he stood before me I took off my baseball cap, running my fingers through my hair to make it look a bit presentable. I smiled awkwardly, not sure how to begin.

"Thanks for the tip," Jax began. I always loved how he towered over me. Even with heels on I could never match his height.

"So you knew it was me," I replied.

"Of course," he said, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I might not recognized you immediately but I'd recognize your voice out of a million others."

I nodded. "You get outta there before the cops showed up?"

"Yeah," Jax said. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "We would've been in a lot of shit if you hadn't called. Thank you."

"No problem," I replied. Him thanking me made me happy. _Really_ happy. It was all I needed to hear. It made all the risks worth it.

"So why did you do it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, watching me closely.

I had already figured he would be asking that question sooner or later. I didn't know what to tell him apart from the truth.

"I don't want to see you end up in jail," I replied honestly, lowering my eyes to the ground, avoiding his gaze.

It was silent. The only thing I could hear was his soft breathing and crickets chirping away in the distance. My eyes remained fixed on the ground, as if I was scared to see his reaction. Maybe I was scared to admit to my feelings.

"Why did you become a cop anyway?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

I looked back up again, into his eyes. "I did it to make what I did right."

"What _we_ did," Jax replied, a somewhat stern tone in his voice. "We did it together."

"I'm eternally grateful for what you did that night, Jax," I said. "But I need to try and make it right."

"Do you still think about it?"

I nodded. "Every day. You?"

He nodded as well.

I tried to ban what happened out of my mind, but for some reason it seemed to slip back in every day. By joining the police I wanted to make sure I did what was put right. I would convict those that did wrong. I needed redemption for what I did and joining the police was exactly what would lead me to that path.

"Hey," Jax spoke. "You want to come in?"

I shook my head before I could say yes. "I should be getting home. I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Okay," Jax said understandably. "Good night, then." He leaned forward, placed his hand on my hip before letting his lips touch my cheek.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as he touched me. My skin was hot under his touch. He smelled so nice, so familiar, so safe. I wanted to put my hands in his neck, pull him closer, kiss him properly. Kiss him like I used to kiss him. But I told myself no. I was already letting this go further than it should go.

_One step at the time, Sara. One step at the time._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I guess you all already figured it was Sara who called. Is our good cop turning to the dark side? And what is their secret? Please let me know what your thoughts were and I'll see you next time!


	7. 6 - Thunder Road

It was as if my fingers were glued to her body. With great difficulty I managed to take them off of her. My nose was still filled with her scent and my lips still tingled after the kiss. I wanted to kiss her, really kiss her. I wanted to touch her with both of my hands. I wanted what we used to have.

But I knew that was impossible. I knew my feelings, I didn't know hers. Would she even want me after all those years? A criminal and a cop. It could never work, but goddamn I wanted it to work.

From behind the blinds I watched her disappear in the darkness. My eyes had followed her closely. I should've walked her to her car, I thought, but then I recalled she was a cop and had had training. She could perfectly take care of herself.

The phone call had been of tremendous help. We would all be in very big trouble if she hadn't called. I was glad she did. It was a confirmation that she still cared about me, even if it was only a little bit.

The guys had tried to trace the caller, trying to find out who it was and where tit had come from. I had watched Juice closely as he tried his best to find out, but the call had been too short. Too short to trace it. So far they had no idea it was Sara.

After I couldn't find her anymore in the darkness I turned around, heading towards my bedroom. Even though I knew I would not be able to sleep tonight, I had to try. I stood before my bed and began to undress. First my cut, which I placed neatly on the chair opposite from me. I took off the holster which held my gun. I pulled my shirt of my head, tossing it on the ground before kicking my sneakers off and letting my pants slide on the ground.

I let myself fall back. For a few minutes I didn't move, staring to the ceiling. My mind was running all over the place. Sara, SAMCRO, the Mayans, Sara again. There was so must going on it was sometimes hard to distinguish what was what.

The club would find out about Sara sooner or later. He couldn't keep her a secret forever. Someone was bound to recognize her one day. They didn't know what she knew about the club. They didn't know that she was their source. They didn't know what we had done years ago. And they could never know.

* * *

><p>"You look like shit," Tig remarked when I entered the clubhouse.<p>

"Thanks," I replied snarky, not in the mood for his comments. I hadn't slept a wink last night.

"We got a meeting with Niners," Clay spoke. He appeared from the back of the clubhouse, a telephone still in his hand.

I nodded. "For what?"

"They're interested in our guns."

"All of them?" Chibs asked. He was seated at the bar, eating one of Bobby's muffins. I suddenly remembered I hadn't had breakfast yet.

Clay nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "Guess they're mobilizing, huh."

Mobilizing? I didn't like the sound of that. We had just come out of a war with the Mayans, we didn't need another war right on our doorstep.

"We need to sell them Jax," Clay said. He probably caught me looking confused. "IRA will be up our backs of we don't."

I knew Clay was right. I could only hope this wouldn't get us involved in whatever was happening in Oakland.

* * *

><p>I positioned my bike next to Clay's. Tig positioned his one next to mine and so on. We always managed to park them in a perfectly straight line. I remained seated as I took of my helmet and my gloves, waiting for the rest to do the same.<p>

We started walking. Laroy awaited us on the opposite of the road. We always met in the middle of nowhere. The desert surrounded us and the sun was blazing hot. I immediately regretted putting on a sweater. Hopefully this meeting went by quickly.

"Laroy," Clay spoke when they stood before him and his crew. He extended his hand and shook Laroy's hand. I did the same.

"Clay, Jax," he spoke. I always liked Laroy. We never had any beef with the Niners but that could all change with one simple mistake. It was a dangerous world we were living in.

"So what do you got for us?"

Clay smiled and nodded to Tig who started walking towards the van the prospect had driven. Half-Sack had stayed behind to watch the bikes.

"Got some AK's for you," Clay said while they waited for Tig to come with the samples.

"Quality stuff," I spoke. We had tried out the AK's a few weeks ago. Amazing guns, I had to admit, but they were not for us to keep as toys, they were to sell.

Tig returned quickly enough with Half-Sack, carrying a crate full of samples. Half-Sack jogged back to his position.

Clay nodded it was alright for them to open the crate.

Laroy stepped forward and crouched down. Swiftly he slid off the wooden lid and took one of the guns in his hands, handing it to his crew before taking another one for himself.

He nodded in content. "Looks good," he spoke. "How many you got?"

"How many you need?" Clay replied.

Laroy smiled. "We'll take them all. For the price we agreed on earlier."

Price they agreed on earlier? I turned my head to Clay, frowning. We hadn't agreed on anything.

"Absolutely," he ignored me completely as he took a step forward, shaking Laroy's hand again. "You can keep the samples, by the way."

I watched Clay in disbelief. He had the tendency to make club decisions without consulting the rest of us first. I could only hope he sold the guns for a decent price.

"Laroy, always a pleasure," I spoke, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

We turned around to walk back to the bikes. The rest of the guys were already seated so we could leave immediately.

I did not turn my head to Clay, but I spoke to him anyway. "Next time you tell me the price as well. You can't keep making these decisions without me. I'm your VP."

Clay didn't look at me either and we just kept walking. "I had to decide quickly. Besides, I sold them for twice we normally do, don't worry."

He quickened his pace as a way of ending the conversation, leaving me a few steps behind. The price was not the problem, the fact he decided it without me was.

* * *

><p>Was it me or was the music softer than normal? I was seated on the couch in the clubhouse, a beer in my right hand, a cigarette in my left. These parties were usually fun, but tonight I couldn't get into it. Some people were boxing outside but I didn't feel like watching. Maybe the music wasn't softer but my thought were louder.<p>

One of the CaraCara girls had been eyeing me the entire time I had been sitting here. My eyes crossed paths with her multiple times. She clearly wanted me to come and talk to her. Normally I wouldn't let a chance like that pass, but right now I couldn't be bothered.

I lifted the glass to my mouth, slowly taking a sip. I could feel her eyes burning on me again. I turned my head and my eyes found hers. She smiled seductively and before I could respond she was already coming over.

"Hey Jax," she spoke as I desperately tried to remember her name.

She sat down next to me, her knee touching mine. "You look bored," she spoke.

I studied her features. Long blonde hair, puckered lips, big eyes, revealing clothes. Right, her name was Ima. Faintly I remembered we had sex before, but the memory was so hazy it either had to be a long time ago or I was piss drunk.

"Not feeling like partying tonight," I replied, a soft smile playing on my lips. I took a final drag from my cigarette before putting it out.

"Maybe I can do something about that," she spoke, the tone of her voice low.

I turned my head towards her. With her long blonde hair she did look a bit like Sara used to look. I avoided her gaze as my eyes moved down to her body. Ima even was the same height as Sara.

Suddenly I found myself leaning in. My lips found hers. Eagerly she moved her hands in my neck, cupping my face before she deepened the kiss.

"The apartment was empty the last time I checked," Ima suggested after moving her head backwards to speak.

I nodded. She grabbed my hand before raising from the couch. I let her lead me to the apartment. But in that moment she had kissed me I felt as if something was missing. My lips didn't tingle the way they did as when I kissed Sara on her cheek. My fingers were not glued to her skin. In fact, I felt no true desire for her. I was only fooling myself because she looked like Sara, _a little bit_.

Ima sat down on the bed, a seductive smile playing on her lips.

I remained standing in the doorway, my eyes fixed on her, considering if I really wanted to go through with this. But the answer was no.

"I can't do this," I spoke, turning around again, wiping her lipstick from my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love that Jax knows exactly what he wants while Sara is still confused about her feelings. It makes their dynamics more interesting. Please let me know what your thoughts were and take care! Oh and Happy Halloween! :)


	8. 7 - The Defiant Ones

My fingers ran over all the files, looking for the letter 'T'. My eyes scanned all the labels, desperately trying to find his name. I knew his file was also in the computer, but I did not want anyone knowing I looked him up. There should be no reason for me to look him up, I had to cover my tracks.

I finally stumbled upon his file. Before pulling it out, I looked over my shoulder, but the room and the hallway were both empty. I opened the file, quickly reading everything he had been charged for. I was actually impressed with him. Jax seemed to be able to come away with only 5 charges. I knew he had done a lot worse than that.

He had done some time as well, which I never knew. I couldn't believe I had never thought about checking out his file before. But that night when I had seen him and when he had kissed my cheek something had changed. I still had feelings for him. I didn't want to, but I did.

Footsteps were coming down the hall. My heart started pounding as I quickly closed the file and shoved it back in the drawer, making a mental note I had to go back to properly file it.

"Hey," my partner spoke. "Been looking for you. What are you doing here? You know we got everything digitalized now, right?" He laughed.

I nodded and smiled a little awkwardly. "I like it the old fashioned way." I closed the drawer behind me and leaned against the cabinet. "What you need me for?"

"Got something to show you."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what this was about. He motioned for me to follow him so I followed him down the hallway. I couldn't help but notice a content smile on his face. What was going on? What did he have to show me?

He led me to his desk that stood opposite from mine. Edwards sat down and waited for me to come and stand besides him. He turned his head to me, smiling wildly.

My heart dropped when I saw what was on his screen. Was this a statement from a witness? I had filled this form out so many times before, but this one was different. This one was about the Sons. My eyes quickly scanned the document. _Young male with blonde hair_. That undoubtedly had to be Jax. I read the rest of the descriptions and quickly figured out all of the guys had been here. I read further. The Niners came up as well. The witness had seen crates with possibly guns.

"What is this?" I stumbled.

"What do you think?" Edwards replied, still smiling. "We got them now."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. This was bad. This was _very_ bad. We had evidence against the Sons. We had evidence against Jax.

"This isn't our jurisdiction, right?" I asked, still confused what we were doing with this statement. According to the witness, they were out in the desert. We only covert the city and the docks.

"Nope," he replied. "Charming jurisdiction, actually. We're gonna work with them on this since we've struggled with the Niners for so long. Guess we can finally get them now. Two birds in one stone."

I had to do my best to stay neutral. I needed to get the hell out of here and go and see him, but I couldn't do that. My shift was not over until a few hours and if I left right now they would definitely suspect something.

"Oh," I replied.

His smile disappeared from his face. "Anything wrong?" Edwards asked. "I thought this would make you happy?"

I avoided his gaze. It _should_ make me happy, but the truth was that it didn't. I became a cop to serve justice, but I couldn't do that when it came to Jax. I couldn't send him to jail. He had helped me out so much when I had done what I did. I just couldn't send him to jail.

"I'm just still a little shook up from a few days ago," I replied, forcing a smile on my lips.

"You alright?" Edwards asked.

I nodded. "Don't worry about it. Let's catch the bad guys."

That was the worst lie I had ever told.

* * *

><p>As soon as the clock struck 5 I was out of the door. I needed to warn Jax before everything was too late.<p>

While hurrying to my car I tried to think of ways to contact him. I couldn't call again. This message was definitely longer than 10 seconds, they could trace my call if they were smart. I didn't have his cellphone number, so that was not an option either. I had no idea where he was right now and waiting on his doorstep would only bring attention to me. I had only one option left:_ Gemma_.

My car pulled up to her house. I had quickly changed out of my uniform at home, pulling on a simple pair of jeans and a black tee. I had kept my hair in my tight bun.

I was lying if I said I wasn't nervous. My hands were sweaty and I could feel my heart beating faster than normally. Gemma always was unpredictable. I had no idea how she was going to react when she saw me. I also didn't know if I could trust her, but that was a chance I had to take.

The door opened after I knocked on it a few times. Gemma stood in the doorway, her hand on her hip. She cocked her head to the right as she scanned my body.

"Sara Falco," she spoke, raising her eyebrows. "Never expected to see you again."

I always knew Gemma would be able to recognize me within an instant. Back in the day we could always get along. Jax always told me I was the first girlfriend she really liked.

"Can I come in?" I asked. "It's important."

Gemma hesitated, but eventually she took a step backwards and opened the door further, allowing me to enter.

I stepped inside. The interior of the house immediately brought back memories. The kitchen where we cooked countless meals for the MC. The living room where Jax and I mindlessly watched countless movies after we had been drinking. It felt like I had stepped back in time.

Before Gemma could speak I turned my body to hers and began talking. "The MC is in some deep shit. Charming PD and Stockton PD are cooperating to bring them and the Niners down. They have a witness. I wanted to tell Jax but I didn't know where I could find him."

Gemma frowned. "How do you know all this?"

My fingers slid inside the back pocket of my jeans, grabbing my badge. I pulled it out and showed it too her. "I'm a cop."

Gemma almost looked offended when I told her what I was. But at the same time I could see she was taking me seriously.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"So you can tell Jax," I replied, crossing my arms. "They can go to county for this."

"How much are they paying you?" Gemma asked, ignoring what I said.

I scoffed. "They aren't paying me anything. I'm not like that."

"Yet here you are, telling me all this information which I don't doubt is classified."

I shook my head, trying to find my words. "Me and Jax go back, Gemma, you know that. I don't want to see him end up in jail."

Gemma furrowed her brows. "Are you with him again?"

"Oh god, no," I quickly defended. "I'm not."

She nodded. "Sit," she then spoke, pointing to one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She made her way over to the counter and began to brew coffee. "Tell me everything you know."


	9. 8 - Carve Her Name With Pride

The last person I expected to see at my mom's house was Sara. Yet here she was, sitting in front of me at the dining table, a cup of coffee in front of her. I stood still in the doorway. My eyes shifted from her to Gemma and back again, wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

Sara hesitated and before she could say anything Gemma had already spoken up.

"She got something to tell you," she spoke. "She came her to warn you."

"Warn me?" I asked.

Could this get any stranger than it already was? Before me sat my ex-girlfriend, the only girl who I ever really loved, the girl I still love, next to my mother. They appeared to be in peace which was unusual, since Gemma usually was really hostile with the ex-girlfriends. And now she is telling me she needs to warn me? Warn me for what?

"Sit down first," Gemma said, nodding towards the empty chair next to Sara.

I frowned but sat down anyway. I couldn't help but notice how stiffly Sara was sitting. Her shoulders all tense. Her expression was even more worrisome than I had seen it in a long time.

"Go ahead, baby. Tell him."

Sara turned her head to me. She opened her mouth but it took a moment before words came out. "We got a witness on you. Somebody saw you dealing guns with the One Niners."

My heart skipped a beat. Shit. This couldn't be true. How could it be? We were always so careful?

"You shouldn't have told me that," I replied.

"I know," Sara shook her head. "But this could seriously hurt you."

"What are you suggesting?" I spoke. "We take out the witness?"

It remained silent, which basically answered my question.

"That could put you in serious danger. It could cost you your job. I can't do it."

"Jax," Sara began. "You have to. You'll go to prison. This witness is legit. You have to do it."

I shook my head. I was not going to put Sara in that position. I will not be the reason she was going to lose her job. She shouldn't have come to me.

"Listen to her, Jax," Gemma said. "You have to think of the club."

"I have to think of _her_," I said, looking at Sara.

"They'll never know it came from me. This won't blow back on me," Sara tried to reassure me.

I rubbed my temples with my fingers. I had no idea what to do. I knew Gemma was right and as a VP I had to protect the club. But on the other hand, I did not want to put Sara in this position. Why did everything always had to be so complicated?

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked Gemma.

Gemma nodded. I watched her slowly get up and my eyes followed her until she had left the room. It wouldn't surprise me if she was hiding behind the door, trying to listen to our conversation.

"You sure you are okay with this?" I asked, my eyes piercing in hers.

Sara nodded. "I do. That is why I came."

"You know the guys will want to know who told me?"

"Tell them," she replied. "They can know it was me. Just make sure they will not visit me or call me during work, okay?"

"I'll make sure we can't be connected to you."

My fingers reached out for her hand on the table. I took it into my hand, my fingers interlacing with hers. I noticed her fingers were warmer than mine.

I looked up into her eyes again. "Thank you for doing this. I know this is hard on you."

A soft smile appeared on her lips. It was the first time I had seen her smile since I had been here.

"You're welcome," she said.

The way she batted her eyelashes. The way she looked at me. The way her fingers were interlaced with mine. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted her. The only thing that was stopping me was Gemma in the other room. She had always been notorious of ruining moments.

I felt her pulling her hand away from mine. "I should go home," Sara spoke.

I nodded, although I wanted her to stay. "I'll walk you outside."

She headed outside, me following her closely. I left the door ajar to make sure I could go back in later on. I did not doubt Gemma had a million questions for me about her when I would return.

When she reached her car she turned around to face me. I took a step forward, my body almost touching hers.

"Be careful, when you do your thing with the witness. Okay?" Sara said.

I smiled playfully. "Always am. You be careful too. Don't get shot by elderly ladies."

"Can't make any promises," Sara smiled back.

She leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes. She pressed her soft lips against my cheek.

"Good night, Jax."

* * *

><p>I spotted Opie in the back of the large hall. He soon saw me too. I quickened my pace, smiling wide as I approached him.<p>

"It's good to see you brother," I spoke, embracing him in a hug.

"Good to see you too," he replied happily.

We both sat down at the table. Opie had been in prison for the past year and I tried to see him as often as I could. It was hard, having your best friend in prison, but luckily Opie was a tough guy and able to fend for himself inside. We arranged for him to have protection on the inside, but up until now there had been no problems so far.

"How are things going?" Opie asked. His hands rested on his knees.

"Could be better," I admitted before lowering my voice. "Apparently Charming PD has a witness statement of us dealing guns with the Niners. But we'll handle it."

"How did you find out? Unser normally doesn't give out information like that?"

I nodded. "We got another source, Stockton PD. It's Sara."

Opie raised his eyebrows. "Sara _Falco_?"

I nodded again.

"I never expected her to become a cop." Opie ran his fingers through his hair, letting my words sink in. Sara was pretty close with him as well, as she was with his wife Donna.

"Believe me, I was surprised as well," I replied.

"So you're paying her?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head. "She doesn't want any money. But I guess it would all be easier and less complicated if she was taking money."

"She still cares about you?"

I sighed. I had no idea what her feelings for me where. I knew I still loved her. I had never stopped loving her, I guess. But I could sense her confusion. Her struggle between doing what was right and doing what her heart was telling her to do.

Opie quickly picked up on my lack of an answer. "You still care about her?"

I nodded. I couldn't lie to Opie.

"Jesus Christ. Sara Falco. It's been a few years since I have seen her. She still got that blonde hair?"

"Nope. Dyed it brown. Still looks amazing on her, though."

Opie chuckled softly. "She always had a way to complicate things."

"I know, Ope. I know," I replied. _But I loved her for that.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks so much for the lovely comments so far, please keep them coming :) Take care!


	10. 9 - The Delicate Delinquent

A shape appeared in the corner of my eyes, approaching me at a quick pace. I put down my cup of coffee I had slowly been sipping on the entire morning. I lifted my eyes to meet my partners. He had a sullen look in his face. Edwards was always goofing around the station, but not today.

"Anything wrong?" I asked, responding to his facial expression.

Edwards nodded. "I need to talk to you in private."

I narrowed my eyes but nodded as well. "Sure."

I pushed myself upwards and followed Edwards away from our busy office to the empty kitchen where we sometimes made chicken soup on late shifts. Other than that, the kitchen was hardly used by anyone as we all preferred to order pizza.

There was no door dividing the kitchen from the office, so Edwards lowered his voice.

"Remember when I found you yesterday looking around in the files?"

Suddenly it hit me. I forgot to put back Jax's file. I shoved it on top of the others, making a mental note to file it properly later on, but after what Edwards had told me about the witness it had completely slipped my mind.

My heart was pounding and I had to do my best not to look suspicious. I couldn't give anything away.

"Why were you looking in Jax Teller's file? Anything I need to know about him?" Edwards asked. I could hint a tone of suspicion in his voice.

"Just interested in his past arrests," I told him, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Why didn't you check on the computer?" he continued to ask.

_To cover my tracks, which seemed to have failed._

"Oh," I said, quickly trying to think of excuses. "Hadn't thought about using the computer. I like to have the files on paper."

Edwards ruffled his brows. I couldn't make out if he believed me or not. My heart was pounding so hard it felt it could leap out of my chest any second now. I curled my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Telling Jax about the witness felt good yesterday, but right now I felt like utter shit. I lied to my partner.

"Just make sure you put the file back properly next time, okay?" he spoke after a minute of silence. "Wouldn't want that place to make an unorganized mess."

"Yeah, sure," I replied quickly. "Won't happen again."

Edward nodded again slowly. "I'm just gonna check on something," he mumbled.

My eyes followed him awkwardly shuffle out of the room. When he disappeared out of sight I leaned back against the kitchen counter. Rubbing my temple with my fingers, I exhaled slowly. That was a close call. I needed to be much more careful with this if I wanted to supply Jax with more information. No more loose ends. Edwards was clearly paying more attention than I anticipated. What have I got myself into, I thought.

* * *

><p>My phone rang. I had phone duty all morning, everyone's least favorite task, but it had to be done. Secretly I was glad they put me in charge of the calls, at least that way I could avoid talking to Edwards for the rest of the day. I still wasn't entirely sure if he had believed me or not.<p>

"Stockton PD, what can I do for you?" I answered the phone with the same answer every time.

"I would like to withdraw my statement I made yesterday against the Sons of Anarchy," the voice spoke.

I moved my feet off the desk and immediately shot forward. "Who is this?" I asked.

"Just withdraw my statement. I don't want to get into more trouble."

Before I could open my mouth to speak again the caller had hung up.

I leaned back in my chair again. Jax had done it. They had taken care of the witness. I felt confused. On the one hand I was glad this was taken care of. On the other hand I was scared. Edwards was already suspicious of me. Adding this to the file would only make me look more like a suspect.

"This won't blow back on me," I told Jax last night. But what if it was going to blow back on me?

I made my way over to my superior's office. I slowly knocked on the door, waiting to enter until he spoke to me. He needed to know this. I couldn't keep this information to myself.

"Come in," my captain spoke.

"Sir," I began. "I just received a phone call from our witness against the Sons and the Niners. He wants to withdraw his statement. We lost him."

"Shit," my captain said, banging his hand on the table. "That witness was the best lead we have had in months."

I nodded my head slowly, my eyes fixed on the ground. I couldn't look him in the eye. I was a liar. I was a traitor.

"Someone had to change his mind for him. I do not doubt the Sons had a hand in this. But they didn't know who the witness was. They couldn't have known."

"I don't know what happened, sir," I spoke up. "Only got a call saying he didn't want to get into more trouble."

"The Sons have definitely got to him," my captain said, shaking his head. "Falco, go find out how they knew. Take Edwards with you."

My heart skipped a beat. "Right now?" I stumbled.

"No, tomorrow! Yes, right now! Go!"

* * *

><p>There was an awkward tension between me and Edwards, making the car ride to TM agonizing. It seemed to take hours before we got there, only speaking occasionally when I warned him for a car coming from the side.<p>

The only thing I could do was hope the Sons wouldn't give anything about me away. Jax had told them about me. I truly believed they wouldn't give up their source. I hoped they'd protect me as well as Jax would.

The car pulled up the parking lot. We drove up all the way to the front, blaring our sirens shortly to let them know we arrived.

With weak knees I stepped out of the car. My eyes scanned the line of motorcycles parked to the side. I had to look quickly but I couldn't spot Jax's bike. When my eyes shifted back to where we were heading I could see Clay and Tig appearing from the clubhouse. I hoped Jax had told me I was no longer a blonde and they would recognize me.

"Clay, Tig," Edwards acknowledge. "A moment of your time please?"

My eyes met Tig's. It took him a little while but I could see he recognized me in his eyes. He gave me a slow nod, as if he was letting me know he knew it was me and he wouldn't say anything.

"Let's go in the office," Clay said.

We followed them into the office. We all remained standing. I leaned against the door which I had closed behind me, crossing my arms in front of myself.

"How did you know?" Edwards began aggressively. My eyes followed everyone in the room closely.

"How did we know what?" Clay replied snarky. He sat down on the desk.

"Who is your source?" Edwards asked again.

"Source?" Clay said. "I wish we had a source. We can't escape you guys these past few days."

"Come on, prez. Don't play dumb with me. I need to know how you knew."

"Know about what? I don't know what you're talking about."

We had been instructing not to directly give away that we had a witness, just in case it truly hadn't been the Sons who had interfered with the witness. But we all knew they had been behind it.

Edwards shook his head.

"Edwards, let's go. They're not gonna give us anything," I spoke carefully. "We'll get them sooner than later."

It took a few seconds for him to respond. I purposely avoided everyone's gazes in the room. One slip and Edwards knew it was me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review!


End file.
